


Merry Valentines

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crack, I Don't Even Know, Other, Random & Short, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a valentines letter written for a school competition, half of it was written as if it was a mad lib.i don't think i should submit this,,,





	Merry Valentines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMusicalBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalBookworm/gifts).



Merry Valentine's Day.

You're so hot and sexy, and other sensual adjectives! And, fine, I'll add some non-superficial adjectives too. You have the personality of a polar bear mixed with a gorilla.

I think you look prosperous and radiant. I wrote this because Hitler love yo- I mean, I love you.

For Valentine's Day, maybe we should... is? My assistant is failing me! How do I...  
I'd rather go bowling, CASSANDRA.  
Anyway, what's your favourite food? I like eating trees!

But, back to the sappy stuff ;-)  
Honestly, you're so faint and kind, I think I'm going joined over you...

Anyway, my friend John has a way bigger package than you... Like, this morning, he got sooooo many chocolates!!

But, John is worried, and that's why I like you more.

Signed, Brendon Urie.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for a verb. She said "is". I did not plan for this.  
> Brendon Urie was also mad libbed.


End file.
